Nuestro Pasado
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Fic para el segundo aniversario del Korrasami. Una historia sobre un pasado y un futuro.


**Nuestro Pasado.**

"¿En qué piensas?"

"En cómo hemos envejecido. En el paso del tiempo, y especialmente pienso en ella"

"¿Continuas pensando en ese asunto aún? Creí que lo habías superado hace años"

"Sé que debería hacerlo, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué hubiera pasado de no haber sido tan idiota"

Una mujer muy anciana bebía una taza de té, que lentamente bajaba, sus huesos dolían más con el paso de los años y sus manos arrugadas solo secundaban este hecho.

Por su parte a su lado un hombre con una no muy larga barba gris la miraba molesto, los años lo volvieron un hombre muy serio, con varios dolores en su cuerpo, lo cual no lo ayudaba a mejorar su actitud.

"¿Por qué me miras así? Recuerdo que tú eras el alegre, Bolin" Comentaba la mujer molestando de alguna forma a su amigo.

"Me molesta que aun no superes lo que sucedió hace tantos años, tú la dejaste ir para que fuera 'feliz', o al menos eso dijiste, aunque eso te volviera infeliz, Avatar Korra" El anciano Bolin no podía esconder la furia por más que tratara, a través de su mirada Korra podía ver como se sentía de verla así.

"Extraño cuando tú sonreías y Mako se enojaba conmigo. No creí que te volverías él" La sureña trataba de esconder la sonrisa burlona pero no lo lograba.

"Desde que él murió alguien tenía que volverse el estricto, y sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de que tortures así por el pasado. Ya no puedes hacer nada por eso. Asami ya no está contigo y todo fue tu decisión" Bolin pasaba su mano entre su blanca cabellera que alguna vez fue negra, otra prueba del paso del tiempo.

Pero Korra no era la excepción su cabellera ahora era larga y blanca, descuidada, como si ya no le importara nada.

"Recibí una carta esta mañana, ella la envió, fue por eso que la recordé" La anciana extendía su mano para entregarle el sobre al hombre. El ya mencionado tenía escrito el nombre de Korra con la caligrafía más bella que ella hubiese visto en las 4 naciones, y por eso podría reconocer que se trataba de la letra de Asami, esa letra que veía en las cartas de su amada, esas que recibió durante su juventud, en ese momento oscuro en que volvió al polo sur tras el ataque de Zaheer "Quiero que la leas"

El mayor abría el sobre y comenzaba a leer el contenido de la carta, conforme avanzaba su rostro cambiaba de enojo a tristeza, no podía creer lo que estaba plasmado en ese pedazo de papel "¿Esperó hasta este momento para decirte lo que sucedía? No puedo creerlo de ella ¿Qué harás?"

"¿No es obvio? Iré a verla y tú me acompañaras" Korra comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, para evitar lastimarse, quizá era el ser más poderoso del universo pero también tenía más de 70 años y su cuerpo no reaccionaba como antes.

Bolin imitaba esta acción y luego comenzaba a abrazar a la joven Avatar, quien necesitaba todo apoyo en este momento tan crucial. Aunque era un hombre con una nueva actitud sería seguía queriendo a Korra como siempre.

-Algunas horas después-

Ambos adultos mayores se encontraban en el tren que se dirigía a Ciudad Republica, hacia algunos años que Korra se había retirado a vivir a Zaofu, después del incidente de Kuvira 5 décadas atrás ese lugar había regresado a la tranquilidad y era bueno para su cuerpo el aire de las montañas.

Bolin por su parte también vivía en Zaofu con su hija mayor, Naoki. Después del fallecimiento de su hermano Mako y de su amada esposa Opal había cambiado bastante pero no lo suficiente para dejar de visitar a la sureña y de preocuparse como lo estaba demostrando en ese momento.

Había un silencio incomodo en todo el camino, el hombre quería preguntarle a Korra como se sentía, pero ella parecía tan concentrada, tan pensativa, que no quería preocuparla con la pregunta que llevaba en su mente. El tiempo del viaje pasaba tan lentamente como si estuvieran en el mundo espiritual donde no hay noción de este concepto. Ambos ancianos cerraban sus ojos y comenzaban a soñar con tiempos mejores.

 _"_ _Korra ¿No crees que Asami se molestara por esto? Al final del día es su Sato-móvil el que estas 'decorando'"_ Un joven Bolin miraba asustado a Korra, quien solo se limitaba a sonreír ante la idea.

" _Tranquilo, Bo. A ella le encantara este detalle"_ La joven Avatar pintaba corazones y palabras como 'Te Amo' En el auto de su novia, quería demostrarle lo que sentía por la CEO y para ella este parecía ser un lindo detalle.

Cuando por fin terminaba la sureña parecía orgullosa de su trabajo y justo a tiempo, la junta de Asami estaba terminando en ese preciso instante. Y al salir la joven se encontraba con una sonriente Korra y un asustado Bolin " _Korra, Bolin ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ "

" _Te tengo una sorpresa. Estoy segura que la amaras"_

 _"_ _¿Sorpresa? Quiero ver eso"_ Sonreía Asami Sato pensando en que podría tratarse, aunque si hablamos de Korra podría ser cualquier cosa.

" _Mira"_ La sureña se movía permitiendo a su amada ver lo que le había hecho a su vehículo, ocasionando que la heredera Sato cambiara a una cara de sorpresa que hacía que Korra dudara por un momento por lo que había hecho, quizá Bolin tenía razón y lo arruinó todo " _Asami, lo siento. Creí que te gustaría, lo limpiare si eso hace que me perdones"_

 _"_ _Korra, lo amo. Es un hermoso detalle"_

 _"_ _¿En serio?"_ La sureña y su amigo no podían creer esto, Asami estaba feliz por esto y no molesta como cualquier otro ser humano lo hubiera estado.

" _Claro. Eres una torpe sin remedio pero así te amo"_ Y con esto le daba a su novia un leve beso en los labios que hizo sonrojar a la menor.

El tiempo pasaba en su vida como pareja y Korra estaba lista para pedirle matrimonio a su hermosa novia, estaba segura que aceptaría, no tenía miedo de nada. Así que una mañana se dirigió a Industrias Futuro para invitar a Asami a una fiesta en casa de Tenzin y ahí pedirle que se casaran, un plan sin fallas. Al llegar veía el auto de Asami estacionado afuera de la oficina como siempre, lo que significaba que aun no salía a comer, esto era una buena noticia. Por fin llegaba afuera de la oficina de su amada, su asistente había salido a arreglar unos asuntos así que en definitiva sería sorpresa su llegada y cuando se disponía a tocar escuchaba risas, pero no eran solo de Asami, escuchaba la voz de un chico.

" _Vamos, Satoshi. Exageras"_

 _"_ _Es en serio, Asami. No bromearía con algo así"_

Korra no quería molestarlos, parecían estar pasando un buen rato, no deseaba quitarle eso a su novia, rara vez podía relajarse así, por lo que ella esperaría afuera del edificio a que Asami saliera a comer o el joven de antes se fuera. Lo segundo fue lo que ocurrió, un joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes salía por la puerta principal para encontrarse frente a frente con la joven sureña.

 _"_ _¿Eres el Avatar Korra? No puedo creerlo, siempre he querido conocerte. Mi nombre es Satoshi Kuroki, un gran fan tuyo. Es un honor"_ El muchacho tomaba la mano de la chica para saludarla de forma enérgica.

" _Mucho gusto ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Kuroki?"_ Preguntaba la sureña con un tono de curiosidad, y sacando al muchacho a la realidad.

" _Dime Satoshi_ y _lo siento. Vine a visitar a Asami Sato, ella y yo somos amigos de la infancia, pero ¿Y usted qué hace aquí?"_

 _"_ _Vine a visitarla también"_ Parecía sorprendida, el muchacho no tenía conocimiento de la relación que ella y Asami tenían cuando todos en las 4 naciones lo sabían, era un tema muy controversial para algunos "Y _hablar de algunos temas de importancia con ella_ "

" _Igual yo. ¿Sabe? Estuve en una isla de la nación del fuego durante tantos años, aislado de la sociedad concentrado en mis estudios que en cuanto me dejaron salir decidí venir a ver a mi amiga, pero le confesare algo: Yo siempre he amado a Asami, desde que éramos niños, durante todo este tiempo nunca deje de pensar en ella ni siquiera en mis sueños. Pero sé que ella no me ama. Cuando volví a la ciudad escuche un rumor de que tenía pareja, aunque ella no me comentó nada. Quizá si es que tiene a alguien debe ser afortunado. Yo daría mi vida por hacerla feliz, ojala esa persona piense así_ " Estas palabras hicieron reflexionar a Korra acerca de su relación con Asami ¿Ella podría sacrificar todo por la felicidad de Asami? Este muchacho nunca había dejado de amarla en años y sin importarle la distancia. Al ver la cara de preocupación de la joven Avatar, Satoshi sabía que había dicho algo quizá inapropiado " _Lo siento mucho, Avatar no debería contarle todo esto, es algo privado y podría incomodarla_ "

" _No te preocupes, no pasa nada_ " Mentía la chica.

" _Me alegra saber eso. Bueno debo dejarla_. _Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo. Fue un placer_ " El muchacho se despedía de Korra con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y luego subía a su vehículo dejando a una pensativa sureña.

Unos pocos minutos después, Asami bajaba y se encontraba con la pensativa Korra _"¿Quién soy?_ " La heredera cubría los ojos de su novia para traerla de nuevo con ella.

" _Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo, Asami Sato_ " Korra sonreía mientras su novia quitaba sus manos complacida por lo dicho por la sureña.

 _"_ _¿Me esperaste todo este tiempo?"_ La pregunta de Asami hacía pensar a Korra si era bueno comentarle lo de su amigo, pero no era algo que ella quería decirle a su amada.

" _Sí, quería ver si podemos ir a comer algo_ " Fingía una sonrisa segura que hacía que Asami sonriera de regreso.

" _Sería un honor para mí salir con usted, Avatar Korra_ " Asami tomaba a su novia del brazo y comenzaban a caminar a algún restaurant cercano.

Ambas chicas llegaban a "Budakkan" un lugar que Asami amaba, le recordaba a las raíces de su familia en la nación del fuego, era un lugar tradicional pero muy elegante y con comida deliciosa. El mesero tomaba su orden, pero a pesar de todo intento de Korra por ocultarlo, Asami podía notar que la menor de las 2 estaba distraída aunque no parecía querer hablar de ello, quizá solo era estrés por algún deber de Avatar " _Un Yuan por tus pensamientos"_ Pero quería ayudarla a calmarse a como diera lugar.

 _"_ _¿Eh? Ah, perdona, Sami. Solo estoy pensando en ya sabes algunas cosas de Avatar, nada importante, no te preocupes por eso y comamos a gusto. Lo que sí es importante es que pasemos un momento juntas_ " Ver como su novia trataba de calmarla hacía sentir a Korra que esa tonta idea de antes era solo eso. Asami la amaba y ella la amaba no debía dudar de sus sentimientos.

Todo iba bien, antes de dejarla en su oficina planeaba invitarla a la fiesta en casa de Tenzin para la gran revelación, pero a veces el destino puede darle un giro a todo. Mientras caminaban un hombre misterioso se ponía de pie frente a la parejita, el sujeto vestía un traje similar al que usaba Kuvira pero una máscara ocultaba su rostro _"¿Avatar Korra?"_

 _"_ _Así es ¿Qué sucede?"_ Preguntaba la joven Avatar mientras el hombre la miraba con mucho resentimiento a través de la máscara, para luego comenzar a atacar con tierra control.

" _He venido a vengarme por lo que le hizo a Kuvira"_ Las chicas no podían creer que aun hubiera locos que siguieran la causa de Kuvira, pero en realidad era algo natural, aun había algunos igualitarios e inclusive miembros del Loto Rojo que aun la buscaban, pero sin éxito alguno de su parte.

El hombre lanzaba rocas en toda dirección, pero Korra y Asami las podían esquivar sin mayor problema, era como un juego de niños. O al menos eso parecía hasta que el sujeto arrojaba una roca sin que ellas la notaran y atacaba directamente a la heredera Sato, pero sus reflejos rápidos hacían que la joven pudiera notarla y esquivarla pero no sin recibir un leve golpe en su hombro que dolía de forma intensa, pero que resistiría hasta derrotar a este maniaco.

Esta charada comenzaba a molestar a Korra, quien harta del sujeto y con su agua control lo atrapa en un iceberg que lo detendría lo suficiente hasta que llegara la policía para arrestarlo.

" _Hiciste un buen trabajo, Asami._ " Korra le agradecía a su novia la ayuda, pero esta respondía arrodillándose por el dolor en el hombro que ya no podía ocultarle a su amada y preocupándola _"¿Ese sujeto te lastimo? Lo matare"_ Los ojos de la sureña comenzaban a brillar por la furia de que alguien lastimara a Asami, pero una mano tomando la suya la detenía regresándola a la normalidad.

 _"_ _Tranquila, Korra. Estoy bien, fue solo un rasguño"_ Trataba de calmarla entre llantos, la menor volvía a la normalidad para luego con sus poderes curativos comenzar a sanar a su novia y abrazarla en momentos, esto tranquilizaba a la mayor, pero en Korra había un pensamiento que no la dejaba en paz. Uno que definiría su destino.

Esa noche Korra había invitado a todos sus amigos a casa de Tenzin, incluida a Asami, era la noche que Korra tomaría la decisión de su vida.

 _"_ _¡¿Qué terminaras con Asami?! Estás bromeando ¿No es así?"_ Bolin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando salir de la boca de su amiga, él sabía bien lo que la sureña sentía por la heredera y no podría permitir que esto pasara.

 _"_ _No es broma, Bolin. Hoy un maniaco nos atacó y lastimó a Asami, ella soportó el dolor por mí, pero la vi llorar del dolor. No podría soportar que le pasara algo peor ¿Qué tal si hubiera muerto?"_ La voz de Korra se entrecortaba mientras decía esto, solo pensarlo rompía su corazón en miles de pedazos.

" _Pero nada de eso paso. Deja de torturarte así, ambas se aman y lo que planeas es una tontería muy grande. Esto es lo más egoísta que has hecho hasta ahora"_ Mako parecía realmente molesto de ver como una de sus mejores amigas parecía sufrir de forma innecesaria.

" _No es una tontería, ni es egoísta. Yo nunca podría hacer feliz a Asami, si sigue conmigo estaría en la mira de varios maniacos que le harían daño solo para verme sufrir. Además ambas somos chicas yo no podría darle una familia, no podríamos tener nuestros propios hijos, y si adoptáramos ellos estarían en el mismo peligro que Asami. Y la sola idea de que no pueda vivir tranquila al pensar que podría pasarme al salir a una misión de Avatar. Si quizá yo muero, si la dejo sola, no quiero eso para ella. Quiero solo alegría en su vida, y eso nunca lo tendrá conmigo_ " Korra evitaba llorar apretando sus puños muy fuerte, ella sabía lo doloroso que era todo esto, pero solo quería lo mejor para Asami, aunque no lo fuera para ella.

Ambos hermanos solo se limitaban a mirarse, ellos sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer en especial cuando la chica tomaba una decisión así.

Los 3 volvían a la sala donde se encontraban todos sus amigos charlando tan alegremente " _Tengo algo que decirles a todos_ " Todos miraban en su dirección ansiosos por escuchar la noticia, Tenzin y su familia sabían las intenciones de la joven Avatar de proponerle matrimonio a Asami, así que era algo que esperaban muy alegres, pero la expresión de Tenzin cambiaba al ver la mirada de Korra llena de tristeza, esto no parecía ser bueno " _He decidido salir de viaje por el mundo y salvarlo de los peligros. Yo sola_ " El rostro de Asami se llenaba de confusión al escuchar esto, Korra quería irse sola, sin haberle dicho, quizá todo era un malentendido _"Por lo tanto el Equipo Avatar se desintegrara y también, lo siento, Asami, pero ya no podremos seguir juntas_ " Estas palabras hacían eco en la mente de Asami, no podía creerlo, esto era tan malo como haber perdido a sus padres. Korra la iba a dejar de nuevo.

" _Korra….Espera…"_ La llamaba Tenzin mientras la veía caminar hacia su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y sin retroceder ante los confusos espectadores.

" _Cuida bien esto, Mako. Recuerda la promesa_ " La sureña de acercaba a su amigo entregándole una pequeña caja. Al abrirla el muchacho veía un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era el que Korra le daría a Asami esa noche.

Después de ese día nadie vio a Korra hasta que Bolin y ella se reencontraron en Zaofu algunos años después. Meses más tarde, durante su viaje Korra se había enterado que Satoshi y Asami habían contraído matrimonio, esto la hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, amaba a Asami y su felicidad era todo para ella, pero le deprimía no ser ella el motivo de esa alegría como lo soñaba cada noche durante su tiempo juntas.

"¡Hemos llegado a Ciudad Republica!" Una voz gritaba desde afuera del tren despertando a la sureña y a su compañero de viaje.

"Que viaje tan largo y cansado" Comentaba Bolin mientras se levantaba de su asiento para luego ayudar a la ya no joven Avatar Korra a levantarse.

"Tienes razón. Pero es porque somos viejos"

"Habla por ti, mujer. Yo tengo la vitalidad de un veinteañero" Reía Bolin mientras él y la anciana bajaban del tren. Estaban en Ciudad Republica, ese lugar en el que habían vivido tantas experiencias y que era su hogar real. "Este lugar no ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí"

"No recuerdo mucho de ese momento. Fue cuando escape dejando a mi amada Asami, esa vez me fui sin mirar atrás, sin prestar atención a mí alrededor. Pero supongo que tienes razón" Sonreía Korra viendo a su alrededor había cosas nuevas, más modernas pero a la vez algunas no cambiaban.

Algunos minutos después, Korra y Bolin llegaban a una enorme mansión llena de jardines y muchos espíritus que rondaban y jugaban por el lugar, era una vista realmente hermosa para la maestra de los 4 elementos, era justo como ella quería que fuera la unión entre ambos mundos, una utopía pacifica donde se pudiera convivir de forma amena. Esto era una versión pequeña de este pensamiento, pero al final era perfecto.

"Disculpen ¿Buscaban a alguien?" Un joven de tez morena y ojos azules similares a los de Korra los observaba bastante confundido de ver a 2 mayores rondando por la mansión.

"Lo sentimos. Buscamos a Asami Sato, joven" Korra hablaba con el muchacho que comenzaba a imaginarse de quien se trataba.

"Ah. Un momento, usted es el Avatar Korra y usted debe ser su esposo"

"No, yo soy Bolin. Buen amigo de Asami Sato" El anciano apenado trataba de arreglar este malentendido ante una burlona Avatar

"¿Usted es el señor Bolin? Esto es asombroso, mi mamá me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes, pasen ella ha estado esperando" El joven ahora parecía feliz por conocer a los viejos amigos de su madre.

"¿Madre?" La mujer preguntaba esto sorprendida al igual que Bolin, Asami había tenido un hijo, pero por alguna razón parecía ser del Polo Sur o norte.

"Cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Kunuk Kuroki, hijo de Asami Sato y Satoshi Kuroki. Es un placer, no, es un honor darles la bienvenida a este humilde hogar"

El muchacho guiaba a Bolin y Korra por los pasillos de la mansión donde había varios cuadros de la familia, algunos deprimían a Korra, a ella le hubiera encantado tener momentos así con su amada, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de lo hecho, el pasado era eso. Por fin llegaban a su destino, era una puerta de madera tallada hermosa al final de un pasillo del ala oeste "Esperen aquí. Necesito avisarle a madre que han llegado. No tardare mucho" El joven entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, evitando con esto que ambos ancianos vieran a quien ocupaba este lugar de la casa. Korra parecía desesperada, su corazón dolía de tan solo pensar en que volvería a ver a la dueña de su amor y a quien le robaba el aliento con cada beso, necesitaba verla. Esta espera terminaba cuando el joven volvía a salir pero esta vez dejando la puerta de los aposentos abierta "Madre está lista para verlos. Pueden pasar y si necesitan algo estaré justo aquí" Ambos adultos caminaban en dirección de la habitación para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse justo detrás de ellos.

En el centro se encontraba una cama cubierta por unas hermosas cortinas blancas que en el interior resguardaban a una persona "Pasen" La voz de otra mujer los llamaba mientras ellos caminaban y las cortinas se abrían mostrando a una mujer mayor con una cabellera blanca y larga, sus ojos verdes parecían apagados como si el pasar de los años le hubieran afectado, su piel que alguna vez fue tersa ahora se encontraba llena de arrugas "Han pasado años, Bolin, Korra"

"Es cierto, Asami. Ya hasta olvide cuantos" Sonreía el Avatar, Bolin solo miraba sin decir nada, no quería arruinar este momento "¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" La sonrisa se desvanecía y se volvía solo seriedad, haciendo que Asami se pusiera seria también.

"Como lo dije en mi carta, estoy enferma, y moriré pronto. Necesitaba hablar contigo antes de eso, por eso te mande llamar. Hay mucho que quiero decirte antes de irme de este mundo"

"Te escucho con atención, pero también quiero hacerte un par de preguntas"

"Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Dónde está Satoshi?"

"Él falleció hace 5 años por una enfermedad terminal, similar a mi caso"

"Lo siento mucho, Asami. Es muy triste perder a quienes amamos" Korra hablaba con sinceridad, ella no quería que su amada sufriera la muerte de su esposo. Su mano era entonces sostenida por la de la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, esta sensación de calidez era algo que la sureña extrañaba. Con esto le decía a Korra que todo estaba bien, no necesitaba palabras para comunicarse con ella "Acerca de este chico ¿Es en serio tu hijo? Sus rasgos son de la tribu agua"

"Es mi hijo adoptivo, si he de serte sincera Satoshi y yo nunca tuvimos hijos. Él tenía un problema así que nunca pudimos concebir hijos propios y creímos que sería buena idea adoptar a un bebé. Satoshi quería a un pequeño de la nación del fuego, pero yo me encariñe pronto con Kunuk, ese bebé me recordaba mucho a ti, en especial esos hermosos ojos azules" Esto hacía sonrojar a Korra como no había pasado en años, Asami siempre provocaba esta sensación en ella.

"¿Qué es lo que querías decirme con tanta urgencia?"

"Korra, sé porque te fuiste hace años. Sé porque me dejaste" La sureña no podía creerlo, ese era su secreto no quería que Asami se enterara de ello "Por tu expresión te sorprende que lo sepa. Mako me contó todo justo antes de morir. Me envió una carta donde me confesaba lo que habías hecho, todo lo que sufriste y me pedía hacer lo correcto. Y también este anillo, me dijo que era para mí, que planeabas dármelo esa noche"

"Es cierto, yo lo compre haciendo varios trabajos pequeños, pero los suficientes para pagar algo que tú merecieras." Se podía notar esa mirada de amor entre ambas, ese amor que no había muertos en tantas décadas "¿Y a que te referías antes con lo correcto?" Korra no entendía de qué hablaba Asami.

"Cuando me entere que yo moriría pronto te envié esa carta porque necesitaba decirte que yo nunca deje de amarte Korra. Cuando estaba sola pensaba en ti, cuando estaba triste también, en mis momentos íntimos con Satoshi o en alguna cita te recordaba a ti y a nuestro tiempo juntas. Incluso perdone que terminaras conmigo, ahora que sé los motivos, quiero que sepas que cuando muera estaré esperando por ti" Y entonces Asami comenzaba a toser y al hacerlo salía mucha sangre, estaba muriendo "Creo que llego mi hora"

"Asami, no mueras. Yo nunca deje de amarte, te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre. Incluso durante mi viaje yo pedía por tu felicidad y que nunca me olvidaras, porque yo nunca lo hice" La ahora anciana Avatar comenzaba a llorar al igual que Bolin quien veía esta triste escena.

"Gracias, Korra. Gracias por amarme. Y Bolin, lamento no haber hablado contigo en todo este tiempo, por haber descuidado nuestra amistad, cuida de Korra y de mi hijo, por favor"

"Lo hare, Asami. Y tú fuiste mi amiga siempre y así será por toda la eternidad"

Y con esto Asami Sato moría, justo después de hablar con Korra, después de haber arreglado las cosas, devastando a la sureña, quién no esperaba que esto pasara, no quería ver morir al amor de su vida así, quería pasar algunos meses con ella para cuidarla. Y la vida jugaba con ella como siempre.

Al día siguiente el funeral de Asami se llevaba a cabo, había varios socios de Industrias Futuro, amigos de la familia de muchos años dispuestos a darle el pésame a Kunuk, incluidos Korra y Bolin que observaban desde lejos, bajo la lluvia que caía en ese momento.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Korra?" Bolin estaba preocupado por su amiga, el amor de su vida acababa de fallecer frente a ella.

"Muy tranquila" La sureña sonreía viendo al cielo, acto que confundía bastante al anciano junto a ella "Muy pronto me voy a reencontrar con ella" Y con esto la mujer se alejaba seguida de Bolin, no entendía lo que ocurría pero Korra era el Avatar seguro había alguna razón para decirlo.

Algunos días después ambos regresaban a Zaofu, Korra tenía un aura diferente de tranquilidad que se podía notar en todo su ser, y Bolin seguía sin poder descifrar las palabras que su amiga había pronunciado antes, pero quizá pronto las entendería. El Avatar volvía a su hogar, si es que podía llamarlo así, y sobre una mesita se encontraba una foto que no dejaba de ver mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, era del tiempo en que derrotaron a Kuvira, todos en el equipo Avatar eran jóvenes y unidos, se podía notar en los ojos de ambas chicas que había una conexión amorosa, y ahora solo Bolin y ella vivían, pero pronto todo el equipo estaría junto de nuevo.

Esa noche Korra iba directo a su cama con la esperanza de un nuevo día en el que el dolor por fin dejaría por completo su pecho, y justo antes de cerrar sus ojos la sureña podía escuchar un "Te amo" Invadir el ambiente para luego sucumbir ante el cansancio. Una calidez en su rostro ocasionaba que Korra abriera los ojos para encontrarse frente a ella con una joven Asami quien le sonreía de forma cálida "Ya despertaste. Pensé que nunca lo harías" Esta visión era bastante confusa para la sureña ¿Por qué veía a Asami en ese momento? ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Y por qué ambas eran jóvenes de nuevo?

"¿Asami? Estoy soñando ¿Cierto?" Esta pregunta hacía que la ex CEO se diera cuenta de que su amada no había notado su situación actual.

"Creo que tienes echar un vistazo a tu lado" Y con esto hacía una seña apuntando hacia el lado de Korra, quien al voltear no creía lo que veía, era su cuerpo. Y ahora lo entendía todo, ella había muerto.

Mientras tanto Raava salía de su cuerpo y entraba al de una pequeña bebé recién nacida en el reino tierra, el nuevo Avatar había nacido y con esto un ciclo por fin se había terminado y era hora del comienzo de uno nuevo para el mundo.

"Así que he muerto. Creo que necesitaba arreglar las cosas contigo para poder descansar en paz" Reía entrecortadamente la sureña, aunque entendía la situación era difícil para ella hacerse a la idea de que había fallecido.

"Korra, sígueme. Es hora de irnos, los demás nos están esperando" Asami Sato tomaba la mano de su amor y ambas desaparecían mientras caminaban para volver a hacerlo en el mundo espiritual donde había un grupo de personas reunidas esperándolas. Korra no lo creía, eran todos sus amigos y familiares que había fallecido. Sus padres, los padres de Asami, Tenzin y Pema, Lin y Su, incluso Opal y Mako, todos sus seres queridos en un solo lugar, exceptuando a un anciano Bolin quien aún vivía. Todos eran jóvenes de nuevo, justo como ella los recordaba, alegres de reencontrarse por fin.

"Korra, por fin llegaste. Tan perezosa como siempre" Mako la abrazaba para darle la bienvenida, este chico realmente extrañaba a su amiga "Te eche tanto de menos"

"Mako, yo a ti" El Avatar cerraba sus ojos recordando los buenos momentos cuando ella y su amigo de ojos color ámbar vivían, eran buenos tiempos, desde el momento que se conocieron hasta el día que ella le entrego ese anillo y el secreto que le ayudaría a cuidar. Quizá el hombre rompió esa promesa pero ella se lo agradecía por eso ahora ya que podía estar en paz consigo misma.

Korra caminaba de nuevo hacia su amada y le daba un abrazo muy fuerte, un abrazo protector como en aquellas noches en que sus piernas no reaccionaban y su cuerpo sudaba ante las pesadillas que la atacaban, mientras la mayor la abrazaba para protegerla y tranquilizar todo ese dolor "Te amo, Korra"

"Y yo a ti. Prometo que estaré contigo por toda la eternidad" Y con estas palabras ambas se daban un beso. Sabían que nunca más volverían a separarse.


End file.
